Driver assistance systems exist, with the aid of which a vehicle may be kept in the lane. The regulation is in particular based on the road geometry. In general, a fixed distance from roadway markings is maintained to keep the vehicle centered. Only in curve situation may a deviation from the centered mode of driving occur. The driver assistance systems may be configured in such a way that the lateral acceleration during driving is low to prevent impairing the comfort of the driver. Furthermore, lane change assistance systems exist for comfortably changing lanes. These systems are intended to avoid accidents.
Integrated safety systems may utilize surroundings sensors such as video and radar sensors, as they are frequently used for comfort systems or assistance systems, to predict accidents. Possible system reactions range, for example, from a crash prediction, which in general is confirmed by contact sensors prior to an airbag deployment, also referred to as integrated collision detection side or IDS, to systems which already respond prior to the impact, also referred to as pre-triggers.
Other integrated safety functions have the goal of mitigating the accident severity by optimally aligning the opposing accident parties with respect to one another, also referred to as crash alignment.
Furthermore, brake assistance systems are known, also referred to as secondary collision mitigation, which are able to brake a vehicle to a standstill after an initial collision with an opposing accident party to prevent secondary collisions, or to mitigate the accident severity of secondary collisions, for example when the driver is injured or unconscious.